thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil-E
Evil-E AKA Lazarus Dark is an evil version of ERod, A.K.A The Blockbuster Buster. Every bad film that ERod hates, he loves and every good film that ERod loves, he hates. Appearance Evil-E looks almost identical to ERod; the only differences are that he doesn’t wear the skull ring, his top has the Spider-Man Venom symbol, and his hair is gelled down instead of up. History Evil-E isn’t a tortured villain; he doesn’t seem to have a tragic back-story. He’s just evil because he likes it. He spends most of his time laughing evilly and grinning. Evil-E revels in the fact he’s evil and is a villain because he finds it fun. He first appeared at the beginning of the ‘Spider-Man 3’ review. It appeared that Venom had bonded with ERod to create Evil-E. Although Evil-E is evil, he still seemed to enjoy reviewing movies and so decided to review ‘Spider-Man 3.’ He called it the best Spider-Man movie and also revealed it to be one of his all time favourite films. What became clear through the review was the fact that Evil-E knew ‘Spider-Man 3’ was a bad movie but didn’t care. It wasn’t that he thought the movie was good--it was just that he enjoyed how bad it was. Evil-E actually managed to stay in control for two-thirds of the review until ERod found the power to defeat Evil-E when his darker half started ‘evil dancing.’ ERod struggled for a few seconds before ripping the Venom top off his chest, revealing a Spiderman top underneath. He then went on to vent all the built-up rage at the movie, by yelling about how much it ‘sucked,’ which he had been unable to express as Evil-E. Evil-E wasn’t mentioned and didn’t appear again for almost eleven months after the ‘Spider-Man 3’ review, leading many fans to believe he was just a one-time character. However, fans were pleased to see a return of Evil-E in ERod’s first ever ‘Mystery Review," which turned out to be Serenity. It quickly became clear, however, that something strange was happening. Although ERod looked like himself, he was acting very differently, tweaking his catchphrase and insulting what his YouTube page claims to be one of his favorite movies. He laughed over its "flaws," saying it should have been more like the Transformers films and other movies he had earlier busted. More than halfway through the review, he was interrupted by another ERod asking him “Who the hell are you?” At first, Evil-E tried to pretend to be the real ERod, but the "newcomer" had both the trademark skull ring and his Magic Hammer. When ERod used his hammer's "sight beyond sight," Evil-E transformed back into himself. ERod himself was confused about how Evil-E could exist when ERod was still there. He stated that it was impossible, which given the previous history of Evil-E is rather apparent. Evil-E's response was: “What’s so impossible about it? I’m you; well, the ‘you’ that would exist if you had made different decisions between good and bad.” This seems to support the theory that this Evil-E is from some sort of alternate universe, not a possessed ERod. However, Evil-E stopped laughing when ERod announced he would send him to the Null Void. As he protested, ERod banished him. At the end of the review, there was a scene where the ‘Hooded Man’ spoke for the first time, saying that ERod had evaded him once again. From this it can be assumed that Evil-E was either working with or for the Hooded Man. Evil-E’s next attempt to take over was to trick ERod into releasing him. ERod was at a low point. His Agent had just informed him that he’d received a lot of hate messages after saying he enjoyed ‘X-Men: The Last Stand.’ He felt betrayed and underappreciated by his fans. This, and a planetary alignment, allowed Evil-E to whisper in ERod’s head and poison his thoughts. Not thinking clearly, ERod removed his ring, releasing Evil-E. An energy beam flew through space, passing though the aligned planets before finally hitting ERod who collapsed to the floor in pain. The person who stood up afterwards, however, was Evil-E. (This scene could be seen as supporting either theory about Evil-E--either ERod let his darker personality take over when he took off his ring, or removing the ring allowed Evil-E to escape the Null Void and, in turn, trap ERod there. However, the instant change in clothing does seem to suggest that ERod and Evil-E are two different people.) After escaping the Null Void, Evil-E went on to review the ‘Unseen 13’ (the so-called 13 worst films, T.V. movies/shows and direct-to-video movies ever created). He seemed to enjoy them all and called most of them genius. At the end of the review, Evil-E walked off camera, only to walk into another and mock the viewers for expecting to see ERod appear and defeat him. At some point he also rearranged ERod's schedule, giving him nothing but Uwe Boll movies to review, though this was not revealed until "The Top 10 Fantastic Four Failures." The next review continued where the last one left off with Evil-E stating that ERod wouldn’t be coming back. However, half way though his evil laugh, Evil-E was shot by Hellboy from the ‘Trinity of Awesomeness’ (ERod’s action figures of Hellboy, Buffy and Ash). As Evil-E was standing up, Ash rebanished him to the Null Void (though as Buffy soon pointed out, he said the incantation wrong). Evil-E realised what was about to happen, but it was too late to do anything. As he reached out to stop Ash, he disappeared. In the next review, Evil-E materialized in the Null Void mid-protest, and realized where he was. Then he discovered that ERod was also trapped in the Null Void, powerless and in chains. Evil-E started laughing. At the start of the ‘Resident Evil: Apocalypse’ review, Evil-E discovered ERod’s Hammer, on the floor just out of ERod’s reach. Evil-E attempted to use Lucille against EROd, but quickly found that he was unable to lift the Hammer. When pushed, ERod claimed to have backup. This turned out to be El L0ver, who failed to bust the movie, to Evil-E's amusement. He also revealed that he had "a guy on the outside," whose phone calls kept distracting the reviewers (such as Fedora Freddy previously) before they could bust the movies. He was surprised when ERod guessed it was the man in the black hood, but laughed it off, pointing out that if he went too long without busting movies, he'd lose his powers and die. In the Resident Evil: Extinction review, ERod continued to try and wheedle information out of Evil-E, without much success. After Nerdlinger's valiant attempt at busting the film (foiled by fainting at the sight of the naked Alice clones), Evil-E called him a pathetic little nerd, finally angering ERod to the point where he could activate his powers by rage. He summoned Lucille and disappeared, leaving Evil-E in the Null Void--but not for long. Because Ash had said the incantation wrong, Evil-E escaped, appearing in ERod’s review room in a crash of thunder. The two ERods engaged in battle, Evil-E producing the Dark Hammer. However, the two Hammers were too evenly matched, and ERod challenged him to an Ultimate Dance Battle. Evil-E went first, dancing to ‘Blue’ by Eiffel 65. However, he was no match for ERod, who fought back by dancing to Michael Jackson's ‘Thriller.' ERod easily won the Dance Battle and, as he screamed in victory, Evil-E disappeared yet again, banished to the Null Void. At the end of the credits, it was revealed that when Evil-E reappeared in the Null-Void, he was confronted by the Hooded Man telling him, “You have failed me for the last time.” Evil-E screamed as the screen went black. Evil-E played a big role as one of the N.A.D.S. -The Nefarious Alliance of Devious Scoundrals - along with Doctor Nemesis and Danapholi, under the command of Darth Lucas, with the objective of destroying all the angry reviewers, starting with ERod. After Evil-E banished Panda Bear to the Null Void, ERod defeated him, sending Evil-E to another dimension. A future stinger showed that Evil-E escaped the Null Void as a new entity, with a distorted voice and face, calling himself "Lazarus Dark." What is coming for ERod? Only time will tell. In the Rocky and Bullwinkle Review, ERod got assigned by the BPRD to take down Lazarus. When Lazarus proved to be too powerful, ERod teleported back to his house but Lazarus followed him. He explained to ERod that his new master brought him back out of the Null Void with new powers, at the cost of his face which he covers up with a mask. Lazarus then makes a wager with ERod: sit through three horrible children's movies (Rocky and Bullwinkle, Scooby Doo 2, and Alvin and the Chipmunks 2) without busting them. If ERod wins, Lazarus will give him the location of PandaBear (on a USB stick). But if ERod loses, Lazarus will trap him in an Infinity Box (which will remove him from Time and Space). Episodes Spider-Man 3 (as Evil-E) Mystery review/Serenity (as Evil-E) Casting the Spidey Villians (as Evil-E), indirect appearance Unseen 13 (as Evil-E) Resident Evil (as Evil-E) Resident Evil: Apocalypse (as Evil-E) Resident Evil: Extinction (as Evil-E) Resident Evil: Afterlife (as Evil-E) Erod vs Episode I (As Evil-E) Rocky and Bullwinkle (as Lazarus Dark) Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (as Lazarus Dark) Alvin and the Chipmunks the Squeakquel (as Lazarus Dark) Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Chipwrecked (as Lazarus Dark) Smurfs 2 (as Lazarus Dark) Planes (as Lazarus Dark) Top 10 Unamazing Spider Man 2 Moments (as Lazarus Dark), indirect appearance Legend of Hercules (as Lazarus Dark), indirect apperarence Maleficent (as Lazarus Dark) Planes Fire & Rescue (as Lazarus Dark) Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Villains